Osano-Wo
Hida Osano-Wo was the second son of Hida and the father of Kaimetsu-Uo and Hida Kenzan. After his death, he was declared the Fortune of Fire and Thunder. Early Years Mother Osano-Wo's mother was the Dragon of Thunder, the second wife of Hida. One Man's Courage She came to Hida after the death of his first wife, fell in love with him and bore him a child. The dragon chose to become mortal and came to live with Hida. Way of the Crab, p. 22 Osano-Wo was born as a dragon as well. His debates with Togashi were legendary. Way of the Dragon, p. 57 Defeat Death It was said that once the young Crab heir visited a desolate plain and met an old warrior. Osano-Wo compared his life with the one of the aged warrior, who was irritated by Osano-Wo's pride. The nameless warrior offered him a challenge, who was accepted. The old man challenged Osano-Wo to defeat death, breathed his last breath and quietly passed away, having himself lost the same challenge. This plain would become the place where the Dojo of a Hundred Stances was built years later. Book of Fire, p. 139 Leading the Crab When he inherited the leadership of the Crab Clan his first course of action was waging war on the Troll kingdom which laid just south Kyuden Hiruma Way of the Crab, pp. 22-23 and he destroyed the Troll capital, Volturnum. Volturnum (Honor Bound flavor) Faced with the truth that fulfilling his vow would destroy his people, the Crab Champion relented, permitting the trolls to survive in the ruins of their empire and allowing the Crab to retreat and rebuild. Complete Exotic Arms Guide, p. 91 Over time Osano-Wo realized that the constant attrition of war with the Shadowlands would require more resources than the Crab had at that time and decided the solution would be to marry into a wealthy family. He looked long and hard and finally decided on taking a Matsu bride, so he married the high lady of the Matsu, Matsu Kyoda. Great Clans, p. 152 Notable Equipment Osano-Wo usually wore the Armor of the Shadow Warrior, but in the campaign against the Trolls he wore a lighter armor, Yamigatai, known as the Armor of Osano-Wo. Prayers and Treasures, p. 116 Among his favorite weapons was the Ono of Osano-Wo. Prayers and Treasures, p. 176 Falconry It was believed that Osano-Wo was the first practitioner of falconry in Rokugan, and he was often depicted with his falcon Gekido. Way of the Dragon, p. 46 Osano-Wo's Brother Osano-Wo built a palace, Kyuden Hida, from the stone of a single mountain, carving it with thunder alone. He refused to believe his half-brother Hida Atarasi had been killed in the Shadowlands, and had an armor crafted for his brother's return. Atarasi's Armor was placed in the palace, awaiting the day legends said a hero with Atarasi's eyes would come and claim it. The Two Sons of Osano-Wo In the year 65 Imperial Histories, p. 19 he married with a warrior, feisty, spunky and fiery, who had a tendency to point out strategic errors in commands and troop structure. It was a relief to Hida when it was finally announced she was with child. The following night Osano-Wo celebrated the news in the nearest village and drank too much sake. The next morning he woke up in a little peasant hut with a girl. Nine months later he had two sons by two different women. No one knew which child was born first and Osano-Wo acknowledged them both as his own. Both were raised equally, yet Kaimetsu-Uo, his legitimate son, would beat Hida Kenzan in every contest, though only barely. Osano-Wo was impressed with Kenzan's unbreakable determination to keep trying to beat his brother no matter how many times he lost. At gempukku, Chikara was passed on to Kenzan and the Matsu wife was so enraged she left Kyuden Hida taking Kaimetsu-Uo with her and went to the islands off the coast of the Crab lands, where they eventually founded the Mantis Clan. Way of the Crab, pp. 23-24 The Murder of Osano-Wo Death In the year 97 Osano-Wo was blackmailed by an individual who threatened to shame Crab Champion by revealing the dishonorable actions of his most favored general. The man was a secret Kolat Master who attempted to utilize blackmail for personal gain. Osano-Wo laughed at the feeble attempt at blackmail and openly attacked him. The Kolat defended himself, using a blade coated with a virulent poison, striking down Osano-Wo. Way of the Thief, p. 13 Taking Vengeance Since Hida had become a recluse and Hida Kenzan had to run the Clan, his son Kaimetsu-Uo was given the opportuinity to track down the murderer of his father. Kaimetsu-Uo leaped at the chance and quickly tracked the suspect to Shiro Shibaconflict in Phoenix lands. The Phoenix at first refused to open their gates, but when Kaimetsu-Uo cried out to his father for vengeance, lightning struck the gates of the castle, exploding them. The Phoenix saw this as a clear sign to release the traitor to Kaimetsu-Uo and their scholars requested Osano-Wo be granted the status as Fortune of Fire and Thunder from then on, Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, p. 10 which was granted by the Emperor Hantei Genji. Imperial Histories, p. 19 The Thunderer was a servant of Bishamon, the Fortune of Strength. Way of the Open Hand, p. 42 Appearing at Rokugan In 1122 Osano-Wo descended to Ryoko Owari Toshi and sought several Magistrates. He explained the abbot of the Temple of Osano-Wo had been corrupted, seduced by the daughter of a gardener. Osano-Wo accompanied the group in a thunderstorm shape. The magistrates put the abbot down, and Osano-Wo gifted them his blessings. City of Lies: Location Guide, p. 36 Thunder Calls to Fortune In 1158 during the Night of Thunder's Kiss, Rebirth, by Jed Carleton and Rich Wulf Osano-Wo called Shiba Tsukune up to become the Fortune of Rebirth. Unavoidable Destiny (A Perfect Cut flavor) Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 32 Tsukune accepted and a bolt of lightning flew from Osano-Wo's hand, and as it struck her, it was instanly joined by seven bolts from the heavens. She felt no pain as her mortality was burned away, and her body turned to ash. Dark Oracle of Fire Togashi Nyima, Mirumoto Daisuke and Hitomi Hogai were fighting in an engagement against the Phoenix which ended with Tamori, Dark Oracle of Fire showing up in disguise as Shiba Aikune. He wrecked havoc on the Dragon army, and left the three men as the only survivors. They were saved by the intervention of Osano-Wo, who explained Tamori's deception and told them to construct a shrine dedicated to Lord Sun in order to gain his assistance against Tamori. Nyima volunteered to be one of the monks to tend to this temple. Doji Barahime Centuries after Osano-Wo's death in the year 97, Doji Barahime stated that the Mantis Clan was partially and indirectly founded because Osano-Wo couldn't keep his hands to himself. The Break of Dawn, by Rich Wulf See also * Hida Osano-Wo/Meta External Links * Hida Osano-Wo (Heroes of Rokugan) Hida Osano-Wo Category:Fortunes Category:Dragons